1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system to allow employers to monitor employee handwashing or hand sanitization compliance in keeping with local and state codes and recommendations.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It is known that poor hand cleaning compliance in the medical and food industries is a source of infectious disease. It is also known that hand cleaning compliance increases if an employee knows that management is monitoring compliance.